Pikmin IV/P10Archive
This is the Pikmin 10 archive, the stuff on here was supposed to be a game, but sadly, was never completed. Pikmin 10 is the name of a Pikmin game in developement by Neocraftz1553. Alph, Brittany, Olimar, and Louie are the four playable captains, but there are more that can be played as in challenge mode. Alph, Brittany, Olimar, and Louie are sent to PNF-404 to gather samples of the planets wildlife such as visual and audio recordings, pictures, and corpses. They set off to the planet on a Koppaite ship to collect samples. Just as they are entering the atmosphere, a meteor shower commences, and as the ship dodges most of the meteors, one of them hits the ship square in the middle, breaking it into 50 parts. Plot Start Alph, Brittany, Olimar, and Louie are assigned as a team to collect samples of the planets diverse wildlife. The President of Hocotate freight asks the third Koppaite that is with Brittany and Alph if he will get money. The Koppaite answers, and the scene goes quite for a second before it shows a large ship taking off from the surface of Hocotate. Alph, Brittany, Olimar, and Louie set off for PNF-404 to collect some data on the wildlife of the Distant Planet. The ship goes into the atmosphere, but just then a meteor shower commences, and the ship barely dodges a few before a huge meteor smashes into the ship, literally breaking it into 50 parts.. Areas Forest Valley A large area that is more like a plain. It seems to have 2 landing sites, and has lots of dry grass. It has some area features from areas from previous titles, such as the Forest of Hope and the Valley of Repose from Pikmin 2 Sunset Beach A large, sandy beach area, with tides that come in as the day progresses. It has beutiful sunsets, since the day doesn't end when it is dark, rather it ends while the sun is still setting. Its main hazard is water. Crystal Cove An area that is a depression in a large block of concrete. Its more common hazard/obstacle takes form as crystals, such as gates, enemies, and obstructions. It has multiple caves. Autumn Plains A dark, Autumn-themed area, with falling leaves and such. It has a few Orange Bulborbs and a Shaggy Long Legs(fall-variant), among other enemies. It has a huge lake with lily pads. More to be announced Mechanics Time Limit The Time Limit in this game can be increased as long as the player collects fruit, much like in Pikmin 3. If their food supply runs out, the game will go to a game-over screen, with the captains sitting around the floor of the ship, and Alph, Brittany, Olimar or Louie saying the following lines, respectively: ;*We were reckless, and now we have no more food left... we will starve on our way back home... ;*So... hungry. We should've kept an eye on our food reserves... I don't think we can make it back home... ;*Oh no, we have exhausted our food supply... we have a grim fate ahead of us... No one will know what happened to us... ;*Food... hungry... need to eat... Weather There is a Weather mechanic in the game, and it is shown of in an area that is clearly sunny in the first image of the Forest Valley, and it is darker, cloudy, and rainy in the second image, and the water level seems to be risen significantly. It will affect Pikmin and Captains, depending on the weather type. Weather will depend on the percentage of weather types that an area has, and that it will show what weather the area is currently experienceing on the area select screen. For more information, see the Pikmin 10 Weather Page. Climate Areas will now have a climate, changing slightly every day, affecting different pikmin. Climates will change drastically with different weather, and it will stay that way for a few days after the weather, unless another climate changing-weather presents itself. For example, it can be rainy one day, and the climated will be more humid, giving a speed and attack boost to Mushroom and Blue Pikmin, while decreasing the number of fire-related enemies and hazards. The water levels will stay up and depressions in the ground will fill with water. For the next few days, the water levels will slowly go down, until it goes back to the "normal" level for that area. But, if a heatwave inturrupts the process. water levels will go just below normal thanks to the increased level(Most water sources will drain completely during a "normal" heatwave). For more information, see Pikmin 10 Weather Page. KopPad The KopPad makes a return in this game, but it is now called the KopPad 2.0, and it can be updated to the KopPad 2.5 by collecting a few different treassures. It can now be used in challenge mode, to take samples of Challenge mode-only enemies, and that it comes with some new features which are listed below. Go-Here The Go-Here feature makes a comeback, but it has some changes made to it. Leaders will stop or avoid enemies in their path. If a large enemy like a Red Bulborb is there, they will go around it under brush, or try to avoid it. If it wakes up, they will run until the Bulborb gives up chase. They will also run away from active enemies, such as Whiptongue Bulborbs and Bulbears. They will try their best to avoid large enemies and bosses such as a Diamond Long Legs, such as taking a completely different path to the destination. Camera/Mic Similer to Pikmin Forever's PikTop, the only way to get pictures for the Piklopedia is through the KopPad 2.0's Camera feature. Once you take a picture, there will be a display where you can see the enemy real-time, similer to Pikmin 2's Piklopedia. It will not have any sounds, though, which is where the Mic. comes in. If you can record the enemy taking footsteps, breathing, or growling, you can import it to the Piklopedia, and it will count as all sounds. The KopPad can store up to 50, 100, or 200 images, depending on the version it is at, and wether or not the player has aquired the MegaChip, and 4, 6, or 10 recordings, depending on the length, version of the KopPad, and wether or not the player has acquired the GigaDrive(Example, if the each recording is 5-9 seconds long, you can store up to 5 recordings with the GigaDrive, if the recording is 25 seconds long(the max), you'll only be able to record 3 recordings, although they will be more accurate). The recordings and images can be exported into the Piklopedia or the Ultra Storage(Once acquired) to save KopPad space. Days The game has a unique day feature, and each day is about 15-17 minutes long, depending on the area. Time will pass in caves, but slightly slower(A cave started at the beginning of a 15 minute day will be explorable for 16 minutes), and there will usually be a landing spot near that cave. When it is near sunset, there will be a counter near the top right, much like in Pikmin 3, that will show how many Pikmin will die if left out. New pikmin species that the player discovers will not suffer due to sunset on the day they are discovered, however. Pikmin will let out a glow similer to the glow they emit when idle, but much brighter a few seconds before the sunset warning appears. They will gradually get brighter to their brightest point, and will stay glowing until they reach base or they are saved, either by being near a captain or by being whistled into your squad. Take note, though, only idle and working pikmin that will die from sunset will let off this glow, which means that as soon as they get to base, their glow will slowly revert to normal. Ship Parts Ship parts are collected in the beginning of the game, the player has to collect 50 Ship parts in 20 days before their food runs out. This limit can be extended once both the Cargo Hold and the Ultra-Juicer are discovered. Once the player collects all parts, the player can now collect treasures that will help them upgrade their equipment. Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Mushroom Pikmin *Bulbmin Characters *Alph *Brittany *Louie *Olimar *The President(Shown during the opening cutscene) *An unnamed Koppaite Modes Story Mode Pretty self explanatory, but this is the mode where the main game takes place. You can save up to 2 save files by default, 3 save files once the player acquires the Ultra Storage, and 4 save files once the game is completed once. Challenge Mode You will be able to get medals depending on your score, like in Pikmin 3. The Time limit is a day counter, divided into sections. There are four challenge mode modes in total, and they are: Treasure Hunt! There is a time limit and you try to traverse caves/areas to collect treasures. Much like the collect the treasures from Pikmin 3 and Challenge mode from Pikmin 2. Your score will be shown like the end of day screen from Pikmin 2, showing the treasures you have collected, and pressing the Z button will show you the enemies collected/Pikmin sprouted(Some levels have onions, some don't). After that, a screen pops up showing Pikmin lost and to what hazard. Defeat the Enemies! There is a time limit again, and you have to defeat a certain amount of enemies to get different medals. Your score will be shown like it was in Pikmin 3. Pikmin lost count towards the score. Grow Pikmin! There is a time limit and you have to try to grow as many Pikmin as you can, like in the first game. Pikmin lost will count against your score, and your score will be shown in a graph-like manner, like the end of day screen from Pikmin 1. Defeat the Boss! Very much like the Defeat the Boss challenge mode in Pikmin 3, this challenge mode gives you a set amount of Pikmin to defeat bosses with. There are some bosses that only appear in/behave differently in this mode. Gallery DtBbyNeo.png|Defeat the Bosses menu GPbyNeo.png|Grow Pikmin Menu DtEbyNeo.png|Defeat the Enemies Menu THbyNeo.png|Treasure Hunt Menu Category: Pikmin 10